


Birthday Queen

by dillonmania



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Non-Explicit Sex, Relationship(s), Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa receives a special gift from her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spankingfemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spankingfemme/gifts).



> For Spankingfemme's birthday!

It was the morning of Lisa’s birthday, and she was awakened by a slight nudge.  
“Wha..?” she asked sleepily as she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Roscoe holding a tray of breakfast…while wearing nothing but green and yellow striped briefs.  
“Oh my God!” she exclaimed, hand over her mouth to cover a smile. “I wasn’t expecting _that_.”

“Happy birthday, darling!” he announced cheerfully as he placed the tray in front of her. “I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes!”  
“You know that I do,” she grinned, eyes roving down towards the scandalously tiny briefs, “and I like your outfit too.”  
He smiled. “Good, because it’s all I’ll be wearing for the day….well, except for this.” He handed her a small wrapped box which held a diamond bracelet hidden within, and then put a brand-new leather collar and leash around his neck. “What’s inside the box is one part of your gift, and I am another part. You’ve earned yourself a slave for the day.”

Lisa took hold of the loop at the end of the leash, studying it and then pulled on it slightly to gauge his reaction. He silently acquiesced, moving closer to her without a grimace, and a sly smile spread across her face.  
“I think I’ll like having a slave,” she remarked with a little laugh, tugging harder on the leash to bring him close and kiss him roughly. “And now I want you to lie on your back in front of me so I can use those hard abs as a table.”

The rest of the day seemed to fly by with fun. Lisa had Roscoe strip off the briefs to do housework -- not because the place needed cleaning, but just because she wanted to watch him. She spent two hours enjoying the sight of her lover bending naked and straining at her command, and then finally jumped him on the floor of the living room.  
“There are cuffs hidden under my side of the bed,” he murmured as she pinned him, and her eyes gleamed.  
“You really did think of everything,” she whispered in his ear, licking the lobe as she got up and went to fetch her prize.  
“I did,” he replied proudly as she cuffed his wrists and straddled him. He winked at her knowingly, but she was far too preoccupied to notice.

***

The clock chimed six in the evening, and Lisa rolled off him with a little giggle.  
“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever had a birthday that was so much fun. Like, ever in my whole life.”  
“I will take that as a compliment,” he grinned, because it was the first birthday they’d spent together. She leaned in for a kiss, because he was still trussed up and wasn’t going anywhere.  
“You should take it that way, baby, this has been amazing,” she told him softly, gently tickling his chest with a finger. “And you’re as hot as a sub as you are as a dom.”  
“I like to please the lady,” he smiled at her. “You’re going to have to set me loose if you want me to get the cake, or you can find it hidden in the pantry if you want to keep me here.”  
“There’s cake? This just gets better and better!” she chirped delightedly as she ran naked to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a big chocolate cake on a platter. “You’re going to have to lick this frosting off me, slave.”

The doorbell rang moments later, and she frowned. “Ugh, timing.”  
“You’ll have to get it,” Roscoe reminded her, rattling his cuffs, and she dashed off to the bedroom to get a bathrobe. She opened the front door and was startled to see a handsome young man standing there.  
“I’m looking for Lisa Snart,” he said pleasantly, and her eyes widened. He was cute.  
“That’s me,” she replied in confusion, and he grinned broadly at her.  
“I’m the entertainment for the evening. If you still want me here, that is.”  
“Tell him to come in!” Roscoe called from the next room, and Lisa ushered the stranger inside and closed the door.  
“Do you want to explain to me what this is all about?” she asked her boyfriend, making sure that the young man couldn’t see their little set-up in the living room.  
“You’ve always said you wanted to have a threesome with two men, sweetheart, and that’s what Rick is for,” he replied with a slightly embarrassed smile. “He’s hired until midnight…if you like the idea, that is. If you’re not interested, then that’s fine and he can go. I think we can entertain ourselves no matter what.”

Feeling rather stunned, Lisa took a few moments to process this information.  
“I can’t believe you’d do this for me,” she said quietly as she caressed his cheek, and he smiled.  
“I love you, and want you to be happy.”  
“I am happy, and I love you too. Thank you.”  
They exchanged a lingering kiss, and then Lisa called Rick to join them in the living room.  
“I’ve got no idea how I’m going to top this for your birthday, but I’m gonna try,” she muttered to her lover as Rick pulled off his shirt.  
“Oh sweetheart, you know how to make a man happy,” he grinned at her pun, and then she muffled him with her thighs.


End file.
